Conventionally, there has been proposed, as a printing head, a liquid discharge head for performing various printing tasks by discharging, for example, liquid onto a recording medium. A known liquid discharge head includes a flow passage member and a plurality of pressurizing sections. The flow passage member includes a plurality of discharge holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively connected to a plurality of the discharge holes, a plurality of first flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers, a second flow passage commonly connected to a plurality of the first flow passages, a plurality of third flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers, and a fourth flow passage commonly connected to a plurality of the third flow passages. A plurality of the pressurizing sections respectively pressurizes liquid in a plurality of the pressurizing chambers (for example, see PATENT DOCUMENT 1).